fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ander and Daneel at the Arena
PM The Tower: Yep! So then. You guys got back into Song's Heart last night. You turned Carrick over to Answorn who went to arrange protection for him. PM The Tower: It's the next morning, then! PM *** Ander enters and orders a breakfast. *** PM *** Daneel comes down and sits by Ander. *** PM Ander: "Mornin'. See, no new holes in your hat. You can sleep easy." PM The Tower: You two are the only ones around in the party, at the moment, when Cas comes over with your breakfasts. "Ander, you got a message from Lady Varia? Asked you and whoever else wanted to go to meet her at the Arena." PM *** Ander nods. "Awesome, makes life easier." *** PM The Tower: Cas: She said to meet her there by noon. PM Ander: "Oh...ok." PM Ander: "No waiting for the others to get up, then." PM The Tower: Cas: Kite went out. I dunno where the others are. PM Daneel: See Kite already left, and this is your chance to get the fight you have been wanting. PM Ander: "Ok well then." PM *** Ander scarfs down the rest of breakfast. *** PM Ander: "I'm off then." PM Daneel: I’ve got nothing planned so I will tag along with you. PM Ander: "Sounds good. Just try to keep up." PM *** Daneel grabs his bag and heads for the door “ fine by me.” *** PM *** Ander leaves for the trolley *** PM The Tower: You guys make your way down to the Arena ward, which is bustling! There's apparently some big matches today. PM *** Ander has an excited smile on her face as she looks for Varia at the entrance. *** PM The Tower: You don't spot her, but you give her name and your name to an usher outside, and he leads you to a private box overlooking the main Arena area. PM Ander: "...swanky." PM Ander: "...hey, Daneel, quick check. I don't have any spots or lobster claws, right?" PM Ander: "Given what Hakan said, I am not taking chances." PM *** Daneel looks “ no you are fine, I doubt anything will happen immediately” *** PM The Tower: She has no lobster claws at all visible. PM The Tower: The Countess Varia is sitting at the edge of the box. There are built in scrying spells that let her seem very close to the action -- right now it's some kind of exhibition match between a Goliath Woman and some constructs. PM Ander: ((That the...champion?...I forgot her name.)) PM | Edited 4:36:05 PM Ander: ((I just remember the top fighter was also a goliath woman.)) PM The Tower: ((Yep! I'm looking up the name now.)) PM Ander: ((Lady Slash, I think)) PM The Tower: But yes, it's her. PM *** Ander walks over to Varia. "I saw her fight when I first came here. She's very impressive." *** PM The Tower: Varia takes a sip of some fancy brandy. "She's the champion for a reason, dear. Welcome, you two." PM Daneel: Good morning. PM *** Ander bows to her. "Last we spoke, you said you'd work to get me a fight. I assume that's why I'm here now." *** PM The Tower: Varia: Indeed. I've gone ahead and pushed the paperwork through while you've been out of town. PM Ander: "Thank you." PM The Tower: Varia watches the Goliath woman basically disassemble the construct she's fighting! Systematically, over about a minute. PM Ander: "You managed to book me a fight with the champ for my first match? I've got to say, I'm impressed." PM The Tower: Varia gives a grin. "No, sorry, dear." PM *** Ander deflates slightly, but only slightly. "Oh...ok...so...?" *** PM The Tower: She swipes on the scrying screen, and it shows a smaller, much smaller, area being cleaned and set up for a match. "You'll be fighting another newcomer, a human fighter who specializes in smashing things with hammers." PM Ander: "...hammers? ...cool." PM Ander: "Thank you." PM The Tower: Varia: We have a couple of hours before your fight though. Anything special you do to get ready? PM Ander: "If possible, I'd like to meet him. Stretch a bit, maybe." PM Ander: "Can Daneel watch from here?" PM Daneel: Trying to get rid of me already? I am sure the arena side viewing will be fine. PM The Tower: Varia: If he wishes. But I'll see if your opponent wants to meet you. Now... I have to warn you. There's a lot of pressure for your first match. PM *** Ander smiles at Daneel . "Ah, you want the splash zone. That's cool." *** PM | Edited 4:57:57 PM The Tower: Varia: If you win, you start out strong. If you lose, well. Many fighters can't overcome that first loss. PM The Tower: Varia: Many sponsors will drop a new fighter the first time they lose. PM Ander: "Many, maybe. I like to think you've got more honor than that." PM Ander: "Not that it matters. I won't lose." PM *** Ander brushes her shoulder, nonchalantly. *** PM The Tower: Varia: Oh, I won't. I'll give you at least three shots to win your first match. PM Ander: "...there's no like...uniform or anything, right?" PM The Tower: Varia: Oh, no, not at all. PM The Tower: Varia: Though if you want to create a persona, now's the time to choose the details of that. PM Ander: "I don't think that's my strong suit. I'm just here to punch dudes in the face." PM The Tower: Varia: Good. PM The Tower: Varia: I do have a certain reputation to uphold. I'd prefer to keep things... dignified. PM Ander: "Well, if it's dignified to make grown men cry for their mommies, then prepare to watch some dignified shit!" PM | Edited 5:07:24 PM The Tower: Varia: Ander, as long as you don't do it while wearing a silly costume and calling yourself the The Fist, we're fine, dear. PM Ander: "...yeah, no. Ok well...I'm gonna go get stretched out then." PM Ander: "Oh! Wait, while I have you. One last question." PM Ander: "Do you happen to know a good arcanist?" PM The Tower: Varia: I do, why? PM Ander: "Related to our last job. I may or may not be cursed and we need to get that looked at. S'no big deal." PM Daneel: ... oh sure not a big deal... you were considering dismemberment?! PM The Tower: Varia: Oh, for a curse, you probably want to see a Divine Magic type. A Cleric or somesuch. PM Ander: " I was not." PM Daneel: Nothing has happened yet I am sure it can wait. PM Ander: "Yeah, probably. Well, something to discuss after the match. I am gonna go make sure I'm ready." PM Ander: ((We can skip ahead here if no one has anything else)) PM The Tower: ((Hold on, let me shift position a bit.)) PM Ander: ((kk)) PM The Tower: Okay! So you are led to a little prep area attached to the arena you'll be fighting in, if you wish. PM *** Ander does *** PM *** Ander looks for a place to hang up her robe and begin stretching. *** PM The Tower: Does Daneel go with? PM *** Daneel does. *** PM Ander: "I've been thinking, Daneel. Maybe seeing a wizard or something would be good for you, too." PM Ander: "You have this whole...like...chaos magic...thing where you're always worried something's gonna blow up. Seeing somebody who can look at my hand could mean somebody could look at you too. Figure out what makes your magic work." PM Daneel: ... maybe , I will think on it. PM Daneel: ... have you fought someone with hammers before? PM Ander: "Technically, yes. But I was a lot bigger then. I was taller than that opponent." PM Ander: "But my style has changed a lot at the temple. I think I'll be fine." PM Daneel: Fair enough. PM Ander: "Don't worry, I won't lose." PM *** Ander is eying anyone with hammers. Seeing if she can pick her opponent out. *** PM Daneel: You want me to go around and try to find info on your opponent? PM Ander: "Varia said she'd arrange a meet if she can. Let's see if she can." PM Ander: "I'm in no rush." PM The Tower: Well, you're alone in a small room that's wet up with some sparring equipment, and attached showers and bathroom. It's just the two of you in there. There's a door at the back that leads directly into the ring you'll be fighting in. PM Ander: ((Oh, I thought this was like a group training room)) PM The Tower: Nope, you and Daneel are alone. From what you saw in the ring, there's four other rooms like this surrounding the ring. PM Ander: "If you wanna go be elsewhere, I'd get it, by the way. This doesn't seem like your kind of thing." PM The Tower: As Ander is stretching, there's a knock on the door. PM Ander: "S'open!" PM *** Ander stops stretching and goes to the door. *** PM The Tower: There's a human guy there, who is best described as PM The Tower: 'made of rectangles'. PM The Tower: He's got two huge mauls strapped to his back and is wearing red and golden armor. PM The Tower: He's flanked by four other guys. PM Ander: "You must be my opponent." PM *** Ander bows. "Name's Ander. Nice to meet ya." *** PM The Tower: He looks down at you! "Hah. I'm Davey. Davey Hammers. Here to give you some polite advice." PM Ander: ((...you are such a bastard :P )) PM Ander: "...oh?" PM The Tower: Davey: .... You might wanna forfeit. Ever seen what a two-handed maul can do to a Halfling? PM *** Ander smiles just a bit wider *** PM Ander: "...can't say I have. You ever seen what a halfling can do with a shortsword when they know how to use it?" PM The Tower: Davey: Hey, I'm just bein' friendly here. PM Ander: "So am I. Another piece of friendly advice, Davey Hammers is a bit on the nose. At least translate it to dwarven or something first." PM Ander: "You sound like something a five year old would come up with in a hurry." PM The Tower: Davey: Hmmph. Well. I'm just saying. There's clerics to heal you up after the match, but not everything necessarily gets put back the way it originally was. PM Ander: "Noted. Thanks for the concern." PM Ander: ((21 insight. I wanna just get a feel for how big a douche this guy actually is.)) PM Daneel: So if you want to forfeit you can as well, since apparently you need four guys just for a preflight meeting. PM *** Ander chuckles at that. *** PM Ander: "...this your first fight too?" PM The Tower: Davey: 'course not PM Daneel: First fight here , mr. Hammers PM Ander: "S'alright if it is, of course. I'm just thinking, if this is your first fight here, it'll be really mortifying when you lose to a little fucking halfling girl, right?" PM Daneel: Be fair ander, at least he can talk, the other four don’t even seem capable of that. PM The Tower: Roll Intimidation, Ander. PM Ander: ((Oh, not bad for Ander. 17)) PM The Tower: He looked like he was about to say something, but shuts his mouth! "All right. Well Good luck." He leaves, and goes down the hall. PM The Tower: The other four -- two humans, a dwarf, and a dragonborn, stay where they are. PM Ander: "...good luck." PM Daneel: You guys with mr. Hammers? PM The Tower: Human 1: Who's that? PM Ander: "...the dude who was just here?" PM Ander: "Davey?" PM The Tower: Human 2 looks at the others. "I don't know any Davey. We were just minding our business when a couple halflings started copping attitude at us. PM Ander: "...ok then...bye." PM *** Ander goes to close the door. *** PM *** Ander turns to Daneel. "That was weird, right? They totally looked like they were with him." *** PM Daneel: They did. PM The Tower: You close the door on them! PM Daneel: And if they weren’t with him why were they by the door? PM *** Daneel will open the door after a minute and look out to see if anyone is there. *** PM The Tower: They're not right outside the door, but they are lingering around across the hallway. PM Ander: "Ok, they're fucking with us, Danny. More mind games. Just ignore them." PM *** Daneel will close the door. *** PM *** Ander finishes limbering up to fight and will go out when it's match time. *** PM *** Daneel will head out before that and head to the audience seating. *** PM The Tower: A few minutes before the fight, an old gnomish fellow comes in. He's dressed in livery that you recognize that marks him as an employee of the Arena. "Ahh. Hello. Which of you are Ander? PM The Tower: ((This is before you leave, Daneel.)) PM Ander: "Me." PM The Tower: He squints his eyes at you, and you see that one of his eyes is all milky. PM Ander: "...something you need?" PM The Tower: Gnome: I am Bertold! PM The Tower: Gnome: I am your healer. PM Ander: "Ah. Neat. So, I come to you after the fight?" PM The Tower: Gnome: Yes. Or I resuscitate you after you're beaten into senselessness. PM The Tower: Gnome: We also act as referees. PM The Tower: He squints at you. PM The Tower: Gnome: So. You are signed up to fight with a short sword, and unarmed combat. PM Ander: "I also have darts, just in case. But yeah." PM Ander: "...why do you keep looking at me like that?" PM The Tower: Gnome: My vision ain't great. PM Daneel: A great quality in a referee. PM The Tower: Gnome: Well, you can register the darts later, but no using them in this fight. PM *** Ander nods and takes off her belt of darts and leaves them with Daneel. *** PM Ander: "So...we gonna get this party started, or am I all dressed up for nothin'?" PM The Tower: Bertram: Yes, yes, we'll get you knocking each other unconscious before you know it. PM The Tower: Betram: Your boyfriend can stay here and watch through the window or up to the stands, whatever he wishes. PM Daneel: Good luck ander, don’t get squished. PM Ander: "Whoa! Not my boyfriend! I don't--There's no boyfriend!" PM *** Daneel will head out. “ see you later sweetie.” *** PM *** Ander shoots Daneel such a look. *** PM The Tower: Okay. Now I'm going to split you two up because I'm a masochist. Ander, you'll stay here for the fight, and I'll start a new chat for Daneel. PM Ander: ((Do what you have to)) PM The Tower: So you go through that back door out into the ring, Bertram behind you. He takes a position near the door. Davey Hammers stands on the other side, followed by an elven woman dressed similarly to Bertram. PM *** Ander mutters to himself "No fair, he gets the hot one". *** PM *** Ander cracks her neck a couple times, just to give it that last touch. *** PM The Tower: You face off against Davey Hammers! A voice in the air says: Fighters! Prepare! 3.... 2... 1... fight! PM The Tower: There's not a lot of people in here, just a few watching the match in the stands. PM The Tower: roll initiative! PM Ander: ((22)) PM The Tower: You act first! PM *** Ander will draw her sword and take a swing. She will then try and spin around quickly to land a kick. *** PM The Tower: So you move up to him, then? PM *** Ander does. *** PM Ander: ((10 on the sword strike, btw, and 19 on the kick)) PM The Tower: The kick hits, roll damage. PM Ander: ((5 dam)) PM *** Ander is done, otherwise. *** PM The Tower: Okay! What's your AC? PM Ander: ((Because of Agile Parry, 18 until the start of my next turn)) PM Ander: ((For the record, the book says if I make an unarmed strike, Agile Parry activates)) PM The Tower: He swings his maul around and brings it down, but it whiffs and hits the floor, and it's your turn again. PM *** Ander will run around behind him (just for fun) and take another slash/kick combo. *** PM Ander: ((Another 10 with the sword, 23 with the kick. 7 dam from the kick)) PM The Tower: He whuffs as you kick him hard, again! He spins around for momentum and brings his hammer down, aiming for you. PM | Edited 6:44:18 PM The Tower: HE misses again. PM Ander: "Come on, dude. I wanna see what happens to a halfling when it's hit with a hammer." PM *** Ander will take another slash with Skara. *** PM Ander: ((22 to hit, 5 dam)) PM Ander: ((And 20 from the unarmed strike as I go to clock him in the face this time. 7 dam)) PM The Tower: It's a very evocative image - slow moving juggernaut versus fast and nimble Halfling. PM Ander: ((Never count out the small)) PM The Tower: What's your AC? PM Ander: ((Because I keep using Martial Arts, 18.)) PM The Tower: He misses again, and grunts in frustration, and a sudden burst of energy lets him swing again. ((Action Surge.)) PM Ander: ((Kensei ability, Agile Parry, if I make an unarmed strike as an attack action and am holding my kensei weapon of choice, I get a +2 to my armor class until the start of my next turn)) PM Ander: ((It's super useful!)) PM Ander: ((...that 19 will hit, though :/ )) PM The Tower: You take 13 damage total as he finally connects, swinging the maul and hitting you right in the ribs. PM Ander: ((Ouch!)) PM Ander: ((My turn?)) PM The Tower: Yep! PM *** Ander opens with another swing from Skara. *** PM Ander: ((25 to hit, 8 Dam. Can I get a sense of how much more I have to do to take this dude out?)) PM The Tower: He's looking pretty unsteady, one or two good hits will probably drop him. PM Ander: ((Ok then)) PM Ander: ((In that case)) PM *** Ander will sink a ki point to make TWO unarmed strikes, motherfucker! *** PM Ander: ((The first is a natural 20 for 10 total damage)) PM Ander: ((AND ANOTHER NATURAL 20! 12 points of damage!)) PM Ander: ((I don't like those rolls, man.)) PM The Tower: He falls over! Because I forgot that Fighters get Second Wind mostly. PM Ander: (( :) )) PM *** Ander raises her arms in triumph and looks out to the audience "YES!" *** PM *** Ander tries to find Daneel in the audience, wants to celebrate with her friend. *** PM The Tower: Hold on. PM The Tower: The healers come over and one of them gets Davey up. The other one heals you to full. There's some half-hearted clapping from the huge crowd. PM Ander: "...the fuck's their problem?" PM *** Ander is asking Berland. *** PM The Tower: Bertold: Starter matches never draw the liveliest crowds, I'm afraid. PM Ander: "...heh...figures." PM The Tower: Bertold: But well done, young lady! PM Ander: "...thanks...I prefer Ander, though." PM The Tower: Bertold: Amber it is. PM The Tower: He leads you back into the room you started in, and there you find Daneel, looking a bit bloody and also there are four of him. PM *** Daneel dismisses the spell. *** PM The Tower: Now there's just one of him. Still very bloody. PM Ander: "Helvegta, you ok, dude?" PM *** Daneel takes his hat off “ damaged again, look at that dent.” *** PM *** Daneel will sit down on one of the benches “ doing ok congratualations on winning the fight.” *** PM Ander: "Thanks. ...Bertold, any chance you can help my friend out?" PM Daneel: Those four guys were planning on interfering. PM Ander: "...of course they were." PM The Tower: Bertold comes over and heals Daneel up to full! PM The Tower: There's a knock on the door. PM *** Ander goes over, but keeps her hand on the hilt of Skara, just in case. *** PM Daneel: Thanks bertold. PM *** Daneel will enter the bathroom and wash the blood off his face as much as possible. *** PM The Tower: Countess Varia comes in. "Oh, that was very good, Ander. PM Ander: "Thank you. See? Like I said. I wasn't gonna lose." PM *** Ander picks up her blue robe that she left before and puts it on, as well as her darts. *** PM *** Daneel comes outfitting the hat on his head as well as he can with the dent. *** PM The Tower: Varia looks at Daneel. "Did something happen?" PM Daneel: Four guys tried to interfere with the fight. PM Ander: "Two humans, a dwarf, and a red dragonborn. They were hanging around Davey before the fight." PM The Tower: Varia: Oh. YEs, that'll happen. LIke I said... there's a lot of pressure, and not all sponsors are as... upstanding as me. PM Ander: "Any chance you know the sponsor for this Hammers guy?" PM The Tower: Varia: No... but I suppose I should find out, shouldn't I? PM Ander: "I think so. Sounds like it could be a problem for the arena." PM The Tower: Varia: It happens a lot. PM Daneel: Next time we bring more of the group Ander. I am not built to be a bodyguard. PM Ander: "Thanks for the help, though, man. That was pretty badass, you taking on four dudes by yourself." PM | Edited 7:26:44 PM Ander: "...but yeah, Kite's probably a sturdier bodyguard." PM Daneel: What do you say we go get a drink, first round on me, for you winning your fight. PM Ander: "A drink sounds really good. Just need to figure out where and how I collect my winnings." PM The Tower: Varia: Oh, no, I'm buying, dears. PM The Tower: Varia: We'll get your purse on the way out, Ander. PM Ander: "Even better." PM Ander: "Thanks, Countess." PM The Tower: So! To wrap up. You have a few drinks with the Countess. You collect your winnings, Ander, 15g.